Happy?
by aspireraywriter
Summary: WOW! I wrote something that WASN'T fluffy! HarryDraco ONEshot. Harry's pov. Songfic. all the usual warnings but this one's nonfluffy. It's slash, it's short and it's rough. Enjoy.


Harry left the Gryffindor common room and wandered aimlessly through the corridors. He could not celebrate. He could not even feel joy himself. He could feel nothing. Had felt nothing since the dark lord had died. The dark lord had lived in him, possessed him the whole of his life. He couldn't have imagined what it was like to be free before he was. And now he felt…empty. Where was Harry Potter? What did Harry Potter think and feel and desire? His own emotions had never been able to rival the angry passionate ones of his rival and so had been suppressed. Harry couldn't take it.

_I never thought Id change my opinion again_

"Are you fucking happy now Potter? Because you should be. You've ruined my family and our whole chance of ever surviving this death eater storm! So are you fucking happy now you greedy bastard!"

"Not really," said Harry, turning towards the blonde boy's hate-filled eyes. He was being honest. He didn't feel happy. He didn't feel anything.

"What happened to the fight in you, Potter? Don't tell me you're missing your dear old rival?"

_But you moved me in a way that I've never known_

"No. and I don't know. I just don't really care about anything to be honest."

"Don't care? _Don't care!!!_ Fuck, you ruined my family Potter! I'll show you that you fucking care!" Draco kicked Harry through the door of a nearby classroom, locked the door, placed a silencing charm on the room and turned on his prey. Harry seemed unafraid. He seemed un-anything. Draco slammed him against the wall and bound him there with his wand. Pain showed on Harry's face and yet also growing excitement. Here was pain, here was excitement at the pain, here was fear and…lust? _Yes, lust_ thought Harry as Draco pressed his body to Harry's and bit his lip, hard, slipping his tongue forcefully in between Harry's lips.

"Yes…more," Harry groaned, throwing his head back and surrendering his throat to those vicious teeth. Draco however, far from granting Harry's wish stepped back, shocked.

_You abused me in a way that I've never known_

"You like this, Potter? Fuck…you god damn whore." And then he was all over Harry with his hands and his tongue, and Harry was in ecstasy. He was impossibly hard, and he was longing for more, for pain, for anything when,

"Ouch!" Draco had lashed him. He hadn't known Draco even had a whip but suddenly it was slicing him, ripping through his clothes and his skin like butter-and oh! It was bliss because finally he was feeling something, feeling pain and pleasure simultaneously. Draco was ripping Harry's shirt from him and then the lash was back on him again with a vengeance. It sliced into Harry's skin, making him bleed, while sharp bright white teeth ripped the skin of his neck and lower lip. Draco pulled at his pants forcefully, pulling them down to Harry's feet, preventing further movement. Then he slammed Harry's front against the wall and began to lash at his back. Harry screamed; the pain was so intense. Tears were starting to flow from his tightly squeezed eyes. Harry suddenly felt Draco's hands on his ass, using the back to bruise and the palm to sting. _Bruise, sting, string, bruise, sting, bruise._

_So break me, shake me, hate me, take me over_

"You are mine," Draco moaned unnecessarily and Harry gave an approving sob of pure arousal. He wanted Draco as much as Draco wanted him. This time, he saw in advance what Draco was about to do to him and his heart quickened with fear. In his hand, Draco held a knife. He touched the point gently to Harry's skin and blood pooled there instantly. Harry winced, but made no complaint. Suddenly Draco had cut him twice along the inside of his left thigh. The cuts were harsh and very deep. For a moment, the cuts were white, then, as Harry screamed again, blood began to pour from the wounds. "Now try and say you're not mine," Draco growled in Harry's ear. Harry shook his head, sobbing.

"No, I am yours, I am," he gabbled, determined not to pass out from exhaustion and blood loss.

"And now I will claim you in the last way I can." Harry braced himself for pain, but instead flung back his head and yelled in pleasure. Draco was inside him, and some source of pleasure Harry had never known was making him arch and scream. Instead of the hard stone wall, Draco's soft palm was now stroking his painfully erect cock. Draco was gasping, moaning in Harry's ears, both boys achingly close. And then they were coming, together; Harry was throwing his head back so that his cheek slipped against Draco's and Draco was sinking his teeth into Harry's shoulder as a final mark of how Harry was his.

_When the madness stops then I will be alone_

Draco released Harry and Harry fell to the floor, his eyes fluttering weakly. Draco came to him and crouched over him, licking at the wounds which closed instantly. It was only then that Harry realised the knife and the whip had to be enchanted. But there was no undoing the bruises Draco had made, bruises that Harry would later run his hands over, smiling; treasuring the moment that Draco brought feeling back into his life.

_Break me shake me hate me take me.  
Make me  
Fake me break me shake me hate  
Me take me over  
Break me_


End file.
